pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Haxorus
/ |dexcekalos=150 |evofrom=Fraxure |gen=Generation V |species=Axe Jaw Pokémon |egg1=Dragon |egg2=Monster |body=06 |type=Dragon |imheight=5'11" |metheight=1.8 m |imweight=232.6 lbs. |metweight=105.5 kg |ability=Rivalry Mold Breaker |dw=Unnerve |color=Yellow |male=50 |evo= }} Haxorus (Japanese: オノノクス Ononokus) is a -type Generation V Pokémon. Biology Physiology Haxorus is an enormous, tall bipedal reptilian Pokémon that possesses traits of both dinosaurs and dragons. Its body is powerfully built all around, and heavily armored with thick pale green and black scales. Its claws on both its hands and feet are red. Haxorus has a long segmented scaly neck, small red eyes, and a beak-like mouth. Two razor-sharp double-edged red and black tusks protrude from either side of its mouth. It has a thick, powerful green tail with a black tip. Behavior Haxorus are generally kind Pokémon, but they can be very territorial. Evolution Haxorus is the evolved form of Fraxure as of level 48. Haxorus is the final form of Axew. Anime Haxorus was seen in Dreams by the Yard Full! when a Munna was draining Iris's Axew's Dream to wake it up. It was seen after they saw Axew evolve into Fraxure, implying that Axew wants to evolve. Drayden' Haxorus appeared in various flashbacks.It battled Iris in Drayden Versus Iris: Past, Present, and Future! Game Info Game Locations |blackwhite=Evolve Fraxure |bwrarity=None |pokemon=Haxorus |type= |black2white2=Nature Preserve Evolve Fraxure |b2w2rarity=One None |xy=Evolve Fraxure |xyrarity=None }} Pokédex Entries |black=They are kind but can be relentless when defending territory. They challenge foes with tusks that can cut steel. |white=Their sturdy tusks will stay sharp even if used to cut steel beams. These Pokémon are covered in hard armor. |black 2=Its tusks are incredibly destructive. They can easily slice through a thick, sturdy steel column every time. |white 2=Its tusks are incredibly destructive. They can easily slice through a thick, sturdy steel column every time. |x=They are kind but can be relentless when defending territory. They challenge foes with tusks that can cut steel. |y=Their sturdy tusks will stay sharp even if used to cut steel beams. These Pokémon are covered in hard armor.}} Learnset Sprites |bwspr = Haxorus BW.gif |bwsprs = Shiny Haxorus BW.gif |b2w2spr = |b2w2sprs = |Vback =HaxorusBackBW.gif |Vbacks =Shiny Haxorus BW Back.gif |xyspr=HaxorusXY.gif |xysprs=HaxorusShinyXY.gif |VIback=HaxorusBackXY.gif |VIbacks=HaxorusBackShinyXY.gif }} Trivia *Haxorus is the first -type to be in the yellow Pokédex group. *Haxorus was the first Pokémon to be designed for Pokémon Black and White. *Haxorus's color scheme is very similar to Rayquaza in both their base forms and shiny forms. *Haxorus is the first Pokémon that is the last in its evolutionary line and a single-type -type. *Haxorus is one of the two Shiny Pokémon that you can capture in Pokémon Black 2 & White 2 Version after completing the Unova PokéDex only, Dratini, given after you complete White Forest in White 2 and the other, Gible, given after you complete Black City in Black 2. *Haxorus's sprite bears resemblance to Tyranitar's gen 3 sprite. Origin Haxorus possesses traits of dinosaurs and dragons. Etymology Haxorus' Japanese name is likely a combination of 斧 ono (axe) and 戦く ononokus, (to shudder) or アックス akkusu (axe). The hax in Haxorus may refer to the axe-like blades coming from each side of its mouth or hacking and '-orus' may refer to saurus or saur (Latin for lizard), a word commonly used in Dinosaur names, referring to its saurian-like design. Gallery 612Haxorus_Dream.png 612Haxorus_TCG_Model.jpg PP2_Haxorus.png Drayden Haxorus.png Rhoder Haxorus.png Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon